This Thing We Call Family
by Wandering-Mind 95
Summary: They don't make manuals on how to deal with your magical, nine year old metamorphmagus godson, seven year old hybrid sister, your Original Hybrid father, and the Original family. This is the story about how Harry's family found out he was dating Ginny Weasley otherwise known as how to keep Klaus from killing his girlfriend. Little sisters were pure evil. Ashes Series Future!AU
1. This Thing We Call Family

**So someone was reading a little too many HPxTVD crossovers and this is the result. This is a future!verse of a new story I'm working on. I've got quite a bit done building wise but I'm not sure how I want the structure to go yet. I had inspiration to write a future!verse because I just watched Legacies and while definitely still bitter about how The Originals ended, the show has potential. The main verse will start with Harry finding Klaus in the Smokey's after he breaks the hybrid curse. But for now, please enjoy!  
**

 **Background to avoid confusion: Harry is Klaus' son (Lily is still his mother). The timeline was shifted to 1992. Harry has custody of Teddy. Hope is Harry's little sister. Harry is a quad-brid (magical, wicca, werewolf, and vampire) having activated both his werewolf and vampire genes.**

* * *

 **The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted**

Caroline had really outdone herself with this school. While it had nothing on Hogwarts, it was definitely a marvel…and the perfect place for Hope to learn. Teddy would be starting Hogwarts in another year and Hope would need other kids her age to be around. He knew it wasn't something their father wanted but Harry and Hayley agreed that this was the best option. While everyone would love for her to go to Hogwarts, her magic just wasn't compatible there.

Their father wasn't the only one unhappy about the arrangement.

His little sister could throw a spectacular temper tantrum when she wanted to. It was something Harry enjoyed watching as their father couldn't tell her no, something Hope knew full well. Hayley on the other hand, for all her fears of being a bad mother, had this parenting thing down flat.

"Why can't Harry and Aunt Freya teach me? And there are plenty of kids in the Quarter." Hope stomped her foot, braided hair going everywhere in her tantrum.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson," Uh-oh, full names are out, that's his cue to leave. "This'll be a safe place for you to learn and grow. You need to be around kids your own age."

Hope huffed, arms crossed and bottom lip out, "Then I want Harry to come with me."

Harry froze at the top of the stairs, looking down to see his little sister's diabolical face. Oh, she was pure evil.

"Harry is too old to be going to school."

"On the contrary, Little Wolf, Harry is the perfect age." Klaus shared his daughter's smile as he stared up at his son. "Harry, my son, Mystic Falls is quite a ways away and your sister would surely get homesick if she didn't have someone to accompany her, say as a senior in High School?"

Harry face-palmed, letting out a heavy sigh, "I never actually attended High School, dad."

His father's smile grew even larger, dimples clearly visible without his enhanced eyesight, "Splendid, all the more reason to go!"

"I wasn't – fine, I'll go. But only until Hope is settled in. While I'm away, you'll have to help Teddy with his abilities. Andy sent over some books, said Tonks had started to come into her powers around now and Teddy'll have trouble at first. He's in his room now, with yellow hair." Harry smirked as he made his way down the stairs again, going over to his evil little sister he loved very much.

Their family, minus Elijah, were all here on this rare occasion, spread out and watching the proceedings in entertainment. For the first time in a thousand years, Mikaelson family entertainment did not include murder, disembowelment, or daggered siblings. Backstabbing and bribing still seemed a tradition to be carried on between their youngest members though.

"You're the best, Harry! I promise you'll be able to call Ginny whenever you want and I won't interrupt!" Hope gave him a big hug before bouncing away to start packing, leaving a panicky older brother to deal with the questioning eyes of their family.

"Ginny? You've been talking with a girl?" his father inquired, a completely different smirk spreading across his face, showing his white teeth and dimples. It was an, I'm-planning-someone's-murder smirk that Harry was all too familiar with.

Harry looked for the nearest exit, cursing his sister and her ability to eavesdrop on private conversations.

"Oh, give it a rest, Nik. Let him live a little. My little nephew is in need of some romance in his life." Rebekah drawled, crossing her legs in the chair she was sitting in.

"No," Kol drew out, his shock but eagerness plainly obvious. Harry was about the sink into the floor, Kol definitely knew who Ginny was, "Not Ginny from England, the one you visited whilst we were ' _in hiding_ '? Is that why you didn't introduce me?" Kol had the exact same smirk on his face as his brother, prowling forward in anticipation, like a predator herding their prey.

"He's known her for years; spent time with her? My, this seems rather serious…why is it I'm only now hearing about this lovely lady who has charmed my only son?"

Hayley pushed Klaus away, coming to her friend/pack/family's defense, "Maybe because you seem to threaten anyone any of us bring home! If Harry wants to have a secret romance, let him."

Harry sent Hayley a thankful smile. She returned it, knowing that Hope had done this on purpose. She was just like her father, the keeper of secrets and not afraid to use them to her advantage. She was getting pretty sneaky lately. Not only had she gotten her way with Harry going to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, but she's also gotten her brother back for agreeing that the school was the best option.

Klaus waved her away, not letting the subject go. Knowing his father would go to England if he had to, Harry gave in and told them about Ginny.

"She was my friend's little sister. We, uh, started dating in my 5th year after I triggered my curse. We helped each other through some hard times but we each agreed that while we loved each other, we weren't good for each other. We were both too broken. We stayed in touch and over the years we each healed and one thing, you know, led to another..."

"Oh my goodness, that is so romantic! How is he your son, Nik? You haven't a romantic bone in your body." Rebekah gushed, throwing a pillow at her brother.

Harry blushed under his aunt's attention.

"Need I remind you to use protection? You don't want to be popping out babies like Nik now do you?"

"Kkkoolllll! Really?" Harry was mortified to have his family gaining up on him now, "We aren't even having sex."

It was Hayley's turn to mortify him, "You're not a virgin still, are you?!"

"Merlin, I'm not having this discussion with all of you!" He moved to return upstairs to his bedroom.

Rebekah stood in a fluid motion, now wanting answers more than ever. She blocked his exit and grabbed his face in her hand, inspecting it this way and that. Harry could see the clear amusement in her crystal eyes as she stared into his soul. A sharp nail tapped his nose as she pulled away.

"No, he's blushing too much to be a virgin. So who was it, anyone we know?"

Kol probed next, "Was it another witch? Or what about one of the wolves? I can't see you going for another vampire."

He was trapped now. His aunt in front of him, his uncle behind, and Klaus and Hayley on either side.

"If I tell you, will you guys drop it?!"

His answer was identical smirks.

"It was Ginny in my 6th year."

Klaus roared with laughter, his son was clearly besotted with this lady. "Now I definitely have to meet this girl!"

Harry swore that his family would never meet Ginny! And he would get his revenge on his little sister!

/

"Hope spilled the beans." He figured he'd take care of the biggest issue first. He levitated the mirror in front of him as he paced his room. While he wasn't angry at his sister, apparently this is what younger siblings do according to Ginny, she hadn't realized what exactly she was getting him into.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing. Now you don't have to go around keeping us a secret. And, honestly, they're your family. They deserve to know." Her 'I-told-you-so' face was on, the mirror and distance doing little to diminish the look he was frequently on the receiving end of.

Harry barked out a laugh, hand running through his curly hair in agitation and nervousness.

"You don't know them, Ginny. Freya brought home a guy once, ONCE, and Nik almost disemboweled him! There's a reason I haven't introduced you to them yet. They're, they're psychopathic on best of days and murderous on others," he rushed out, trying not to let the panic show in his voice.

His door opened, the locking spell having been taken down by none other than his sister. Harry cursed their aunt and uncle for teaching Hope such a spell.

"You forgot exceedingly adorable," Hope grinned charmingly as she bounced into her brother's room uninvited. "Hi! You must be Ginny! You're so pretty!"

Harry tried to snatch Hope to throw her out of her room but she was surprisingly fast on her feet. He heard Ginny's laughter tinkling like bells as she watched the siblings argue.

"I heard Ginny." Harry groaned, just giving up and throwing his head face first into his pillows to scream. Teddy came further into the room, pushing Hope out of the way so he could talk to Ginny and show her his new hair color, "Grandma said I should be able to change my face next! Isn't that so cool?"

Ginny, bless her soul, entertained the two kids as her boyfriend contemplated offing himself on embarrassment alone.

"Harry, love?" Ginny had a hard time keeping the laughter out of her voice but she tried. "I'm playing a game next week, I can get you tickets if you'd like?"

Harry turned in his cotton sheets, fluffing his pillow as he sat up. Moving his hand aimlessly, he commanded his mirror to come closer, passing over the mess of dirty laundry and spell books littering his floor, coming to a stop at the foot of his king size bed. Teddy and Hope were quick to scramble up to sit on either side of him.

He sighed, bringing his hand down to mess with his sister's hair, "I can't. This one is starting school and has convinced our father that I need to go with her until she's settled."

"Next game."

And that was part of why Harry loved Ginny, had never stopped loving her. She was understanding and knew just what to say. When he turned, she never pushed him. She just provided him a space to change and be free. When he broke off his friendship with Ron, she didn't say anything, just held him. And when he told her he was a wizard-witch-werewolf-vampire freak, she just raised her eyebrow and asked 'what else was new?' She was his stability and he was her anchor. He encouraged her to go back to school, to try out for the Harpies, to move out of the Burrow. When the pressure became too much, he would be there for her, reminding her that she deserved everything.

"Next game for sure." He promised her, not letting his disappointment show. It had been two months since they had seen each other last. Between Quarter business and Quidditch training, they hadn't had time to physically meet up. These calls were all they had to starve away the longing.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Gin."

He waited for her to disconnect the call before waving the mirror back to his empty vanity, lost in thought as he tried to remember the last time he had touched those chapped lips or ran his hands through that fiery red hair. The passion and peace that came when the two of them were together.

He was so lost in his thoughts of Ginny he almost forgot about the two children who had invaded his room. Keyword being 'almost'.

Their constant nitpicking at each other was hard to ignore and Harry was reminded that he had to be the parent in this instance. Which was rather difficult when his sister was the same age as his godson.

"Teddy. Hope."

Uh-oh. Both kids froze. Harry only used that voice when they were in trouble. Hope moved to bail on her partner-in-crime but Harry was quicker.

"I know we've had this discussion before. You don't go into people's rooms without permission. You stay right here, Teddy, while I take Hope to her mother. Maybe we need to have a word with Aunt Freya and Uncle Kol about what sort of magic you should be studying?"

Teddy flopped on his back, crossing his arms in a huff as Harry carried Hope from his room and down the stairs.

Honestly, he wasn't that mad at them. They were kids, there were worse things for them to get into. But they needed to know that they couldn't just barge into closed rooms. With his family, there was no telling what was happening behind closed doors. And they were too young to be witnessing any of that.

He also needed to talk with Teddy about visiting his grandmother. They were long overdue for a visit and it would be good for Teddy to spend some quality time with Andromeda. He was thinking of sending him there while he was with Hope. They had lucked out that Teddy hadn't inherited Remus' curse but he had gotten Tonk's abilities which were only recently manifesting. Hopefully, Andromeda would be able to help him control it having raised a metamorphmagus herself.

He dropped a pouting Hope off to her mother who took her away after a whispered conversation with Harry.

On his way back up the stairs, Harry thought about it. While he had bribed his father with watching over Teddy while he was away, he was the first to admit that Nik was ill-equipped to handle teaching Teddy. He would be better with his grandmother. This also freed his father up to do Klaus-y things.

He was miraculously well-adjusted to his father's activities. It was hard to believe it was only a few years ago that he had met his father. So much had changed…including them. Thinking back, they were exactly what the other had needed. And now here they were, surrounded by their family, living under the same roof –

…occasionally living under the same roof. They were Mikaelson's after all, extended stays usually lead to broken furniture or a dead body. Everything two growing, impressionable children should not be witness to!


	2. Note and Preview for Chapter 1

**I've posted the first chapter of this story titled: We're Trying to Belong**

 **It is also located on AO3 with better formatting of the separate stories!**

 **Here is a preview of the first chapter. The rest can be found on my profile. Cheers to those who left great comments,**

 **favorited, and followed!**

Chapter 1:

Harry paced the length of the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Since he had returned from school almost a month ago, his emotions had been all over the place. He was angry all the time but he had an unbearable sadness tearing at his heart.

The battle that took place at the Ministry of Magic in June had taken what little Harry had. He had lost Sirius to the Veil of Death, the cackling of Bellatrix still rang in his ears, her insane giggling reigniting the ever-present anger as he punched his wall.

It wasn't fair!

And he was sure no one knew or noticed, but he knew what that vacant look meant. It had been an accident when he had been trying to escape through the Department of Mysteries. He had meant for the spell to stun his opponent, to give him enough time to escape. But he misjudged and sent the man into a wall of unidentifiable substances.

 _He stared in horror as the man screamed as the substances burned through his skin, unable to look away as the Death Eater reached out to him for help._

 _Green eyes, paralyzed in fear, could do nothing but watch the light leave the man's eyes, the hand that had been outreached, falling limp to the ground._

 _Stumbling backwards, Harry emptied the contents of his stomach, refusing to look at the body any more._

 _He needed to get out of here, he had to find the others!_

Shaking himself out of his memories, he threw himself onto his bed, mulling over how, after all of that, Dumbledore had still sent him back to the Dursley's, the one place in the world he hated above all others. He wanted to leave just to spite those who still treated him like a child. But when the urge came, he reminded himself that Sirius would have died for nothing if he left and was captured by Voldemort.

To release some of the pent up agitation, he'd pace, sometimes for hours, when he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

Turning to his side, Harry moved his eyes to his window seeing the last rays of the sun dipping below the houses of Privet Drive. His thoughts drifted to Remus and how he would be, facing his first full moon without his best friend.

All he could hope was that he wasn't alone. He remembered Remus transitioning alone, the wolf wasn't kind to him. He let his old professor occupy his thoughts, wondering whether he should send him a letter tomorrow to see how he was or if that would be deemed inappropriate.

Harry let out a gasp at the sudden pain that shot through his leg, sitting up to clutch it. Another painful sensation shot through his body, this time from his back.

"Gaahh!"

He fell off his bed at the next bout of pain, this time it was everywhere! It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was like every bone in his body was breaking.

He cried out at the excruciating pain again as he both felt and heard his back break.

What was happening to him?!

Panic raced through his mind as his last coherent thought was how similar this was to the night he saw Remus transform all those years ago.

Golden eyes stared back at him from his window and nothing mattered anymore except getting out of this room. His instincts took over and he broke the window, running under the moon, trying to find his pack. He spent two hours at the park in pain as his bones kept breaking and snapping, reforming. But when he finally rose, he had never felt better and took off running, howling under the moon.


End file.
